Community Rape Prevention Project (CARE--Consultation and Rape Education) represents a unique collaborative effort between a community mental health center (Didi Hirsch CMHC) and a community-based Rape Crisis Center (Los Angeles Commission on Assaults Against Women) to implement a comprehensive consultation and education program for rape prevention. The program serves a population of 150,000. There are four components in the project: 1) Community Education focusing on information about rape, attitudes, strategies for prevention, strategies for coping with rape; 2) Agency Consultation including both case and program consultation; 3) Community Network involving the establishment of a comprehensive network of services for rape victims; 4) Process Study of the Collaboration. Effectiveness of the Community Education component is assessed through audience questionnaires (pre and post); follow-up interviews; case study notes. In addition, intervention and control groups will be identified for further analysis. Evaluation of the Agency Consultation component involves measures of agency procedures, client satisfaction, and staff effectiveness in counseling. Evaluation of the Network Component focuses on the extent to which agencies know and make use of referral procedures and client satisfaction. The Process Study involves documentation of group process, impact on individuals, impact on the two organizations, and goal attainment. The final products of the project are: 1) A model Program Protocal Manual; 2) Network Services Manual; 3) Comprehensive Study of a collaboration between a CMHC and community-based Rape Crisis Center.